Never Forgive Never Forget
by chavie
Summary: Après Geostigma tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Cependant la Terre n'a pas l'air de s'être complètement remise, car il reste un fléau à exterminer. Mais quel est le bon côté, qui a raison ? Serait ce Aeris ou bien son opposante ?
1. Intro

**Never Forgive, Never Forget**

_Intro_

Une église détruite empreinte du passé et du présent. Un endroit de recueil oublier depuis longtemps. Un champ de fleurs remplacé par un étang. Des pas martèles le planché, passant entre les bancs renversés et se dirigeant vers l'étendue d'eau. Une personne vêtu d'une longue robe verte marche lentement dans l'église, un voile noir couvre entièrement ses cheveux et une partie de son visage. Arrivé devant l'eau elle s'arrêta et passa sa main au dessus, elle la retira rapidement et fit demi-tour.

- Cloud ! Cloud ! Réveilles toi !

Un enfant sautait sur le lit au côté de Cloud. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda le jeune garçon.

- Qu'y a t'il Denzel ?

Denzel le regarda un moment comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la réunion ?

- Quelle réunion ?

Un femme au long cheveux noir entra dans la chambre et les regarda.

- Et bien Denzel tu as réussit à réveiller Cloud ?

- Oui mais il a l'air d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête.

Denzel sauta hors du lit et couru vers la porte.

- Je vais aller voir si tout est prêt !

On l'entendit dévaler les escalier. La femme regarda longuement Cloud intriguée, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit.

- Tout va bien ?

Cloud passant une main dans ses cheveux resta silencieux. La femme le regarda d'un air insistant.

- Tout va bien Tifa …

- Je sais que non, Cloud, je te connais. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Il soupira et se leva.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiété, ce n'étais qu'un rêve.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte laissant Tifa derrière lui.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Mais …

- Cela ne sera pas long.

Cloud descendit alors les escaliers, il vit Denzel et Marlene s'agiter dans tout les sens pour voir s'il y avait assez de nourriture, de couverts … Il passa par la porte de derrière évitant de les croiser. Arriver dans la rue il enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea vers la vieille ville. Vers les reste de Migdar qui restait inoccupé. Les derniers évènements n'avait pas arranger l'état de ruine de cette partie de la ville bien au contraire. Il fonçait toujours plus vite prenant les raccourcis dont il avait l'habitude. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit voulu et stoppa les machines. Il descendit de moto et entra dans l'église délabrée. Pour lui cet endroit était le souvenir de quelqu'un en particulier, et le rêve qu'il venait de faire l'intriguait.


	2. Elle

Chapitre I : Elle

Cloud entra dans l'église, marchant silencieusement et lentement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici, mais son instinct son Moi intérieur lui disait de venir. Et puis se rêve, il avait vu quelqu'un de cela il est était sur, mais qui c'était ? Etait ce celle a qui il pensait, est ce que c'était Elle ? Ce n'était pas possible il ne le savait que trop bien.

La personne qu'il avait vu était réelle, tout du moins aussi réelle que l'on peut l'être dans un rêve. Il regarda tout autour de lui, l'endroit avait bien changer depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé. Un étang remplaçait à présent le champs de fleurs qu'elle chérissait tant. Cet Etang venant du plus profond de la planète, il avait guérit les enfants de Geostigma et lui même par la même occasion.

C'était le dernier endroit où il l'avait aperçu, tout du moins croyait l'avoir aperçu. Il continua d'avancer et s'arrêta devant l'eau.

- Qu'est ce que je peux être stupide … a quoi je m'attendais ?

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Il se pencha sur le sol et ramassa un fil vert. Il vit la silhouette d'une femme portant une robe verte sortir de l'église.

- Atten…

Mais la vision avait disparu, ce n'était qu'un reste de son rêve. Cependant le fil de tissu vert dans sa main était réel. Son rêve n'était donc pas qu'un simple rêve, cette femme était bien venu ici. Mais pourquoi l'avait il vu.

Il se souvenait avoir eu des visions de a même sorte lorsqu'il était malade, il voyait la voyait, mais elle n'avait jamais été vraiment là. Elle les avait juste aidé car elle faisait parti de la planète à présent. Etait ce encore elle qui lui envoyait ce vision, elle voulait qu'il sache quelque chose. Qu'il retrouve cette femme.

Il rangea le fil vert dans sa poche et sortit de l'église.

- Patron vous êtes sur que ça va ? Vous êtes plutôt pale ses temps si …

Reno marchait tranquillement dans la pièce regardant son patron par intermittence. Il s'inquiétait pour Rufus, même si celui si n'était que son patron, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensemble les avait rapproché.

Rude quant à lui faisait le gué à la porte de la chambre. L'état de leur patron c'était subitement aggravé, et il était à présent dans une chambre d'hôpital sous la garde de Rude et Reno. Rufus n'était déjà pas très causant avant, mais depuis qu'il a fait une rechute il ne disait plus rien.

Pourtant les médecins leur avaient dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, que tout allait bien chez lui et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne parle pas ou qu'il ne se lève pas. Tout dépendait entièrement de Rufus en fait, il a lui même décider d'être dans cette situation. La vérité étant qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu mais quelqu'un l'y avait contraint.

A présent il ne voyait plus les gens autour de lui, il ne les entendait pas non plus. Il était obligé de revivre, encore et encore, les pires moments de sa vie. Il voyait alors son échec en boucle, l'explosion de la tour shinra, de sa compagnie et de lui même par la même occasion. Il avait fait une erreur et celle ci se retournait contre lui à présent.

Il n'avait jamais su comment il avait pu survivre à cette explosion. Maintenant il sait pourquoi on l'avait sauver, juste pour mieux le punir. D'abord le fait qu'il était en chaise roulante, ensuite le virus Geostigma et maintenant ça. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait eu le virus, car seul les personnes mises en présence des cellules de Jenova dans leur organisme avait cette maladie.

Cela signifiait donc que lui même en avait en lui. Mais comment était ce possible, était ce ça qui l'avait sauvé de l'explosion ? Une implantation des cellules de Jenova dans son organisme ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre une voix de femme dans sa tête, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, il ne savait même pas si elle parlait la même langue.

En tout cas cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un. Cette jeune Cetras qu'il avait chercher partout pour terminer ses expériences. Etait ce elle qui lui parlait ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle c'est qu'elle avait été importante dans les études de Hojo. Il savait de même qu'elle avait joué son rôle pour sauver la planète, par deux fois même, contre le météore et les résidus des cellules Jenova. Dans un certain sens elle l'avait sauver aussi. Mais elle était morte et elle n'aurait jamais pu le torturer comme il l'était en ce moment.

- Hahahahahaha

Un rire de femme, dans sa tête, seulement dans sa tête. Il sait à présent que c'est elle qui le fait souffrir. Cette femme dont il ne connaît pas encore l'identité. A t'elle un lien avec Aeris … Aeris … voilà il avait retrouver son nom … Aeris … La cetras qui avait sauvé le monde.


	3. Chacun sa vie

**Chapitre 2 : Chacun sa vie**

Lorsque Cloud rentra enfin chez lui, il vit tout le monde se tourner vers lui. Il fit un maigre sourire.

- Et bien on va pouvoir enfin commencer à manger !

Yuffie sourit et se rua sur un morceau de viande.

- Un long voyage ça donne plutôt faim !

Cid lui prit son assiette.

-Quand on est poli on attend que les gens soit assit.

Yuffie lui lança une moue boudeuse.

- Dis Cid.

- Oui ?

- Tu es sur d'avoir bien garer ton avion ?

- Quoi ?

Cid se précipita hors du bar. Yuffie reprit alors son assiette et commença à manger. Barret quant à lui était bien trop occupé à discuter avec sa fille pour aller rattraper ce cher Cid. Cloud décida de s'installer, Tifa lui sourit lui tendant un morceau de pain.

- Vincent n'a pas pu venir, il a quelque chose à faire d'urgent il paraît.

Red XIII sauta sur un chaise prenant place parmi les autre.

- En tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque je l'ai vu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ces réunions ne sont pas obligatoire. Nous avons chacun notre vie.

Tifa regarda Cloud un instant, se remémorant un moment passé. Il avait raison chacun avait sa vie, mais elle aurait bien aimé que leurs vie à tous les deux soient un peu plus lier.

_Tifa trouva Cloud au bord de la fenêtre regardant les étoiles. Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda elle aussi les étoiles._

_- Tu te souviens de Nibelheim ?_

_- Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous fier à nos souvenirs commun._

_- Je sais que ce souvenir là est vraie. Lorsqu'on était tous les deux entrain de regarder les étoiles, discutant de notre avenir. Tu as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi._

_- Oui, et je le suis._

_- Mais n'as tu jamais pensé à être présent d'une autre manière ?_

_Il baissa les yeux un instant regardant au loin Migdar qui dormait paisiblement dans ses ruines. _

_- Nous avons vécu tellement de chose …_

_- Oui et cela nous a rapproché._

_- …_

_- Tu … tu pensais plutôt à elle n'est ce pas…_

_- Tifa …_

_- Je comprends, mais ne voudrait elle pas que tu avances ? Que tu vive ?_

_- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut oublier facilement._

_- …_

_- Je suis désolé, laisse moi du temps …_

_Il la laissa alors seul à la fenêtre._

Cloud assista au dîner sans vraiment y participer. Tout le monde riait en se remémorant le passé. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à rire avec eux. Il aurait tellement aimé, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelques jours plus tôt il se réjouissait de les retrouver et de rire avec eux. Mais depuis ce rêve il sentait une nouvelle menace pesée sur eux. Peut être Vincent avait il ressentit cette même menace et enquêtait dessus.

* * *

Quelque part dans des ruines oubliées, une cape rouge passait entre les anciennes machines et les bureaux délabrés. Un pressentiment l'avait fait venir ici pour chercher quelque chose. Il se maudissait pour n'avoir pas fouiller ici plus tôt. Surtout après la surprise de rencontrer trois créations de ce fou encore vivantes. Vincent se dirigea vers le bureau priver de Hojo, où il gardait toutes ses archives, de toutes ses expérience. Il fouilla longuement sans trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il finit pas tomber sur le dossier de Ifalna. Il trouva simplement un papier, qui relatait la date et l'heure d'un accouchement.

- Aeris …

Il tourna le papier pour voir quelque chose d'écrit à la va vite.

- L'une d'entre nous devra mourir. Qui a bien pu écrire cela ?

Il essaya de retrouver autre chose dans le dossier, mais celui de Aeris était aussi vide que celui de sa mère. Quelqu'un avait du vider ces dossiers. Et cette personne devait être la même que celle qui a écrite ces mots. D'un seul coup il sentit une terrible secousse qui semblait parcourir toute la planète.

* * *

Un tremblement de terre terrible secoua Migdar, des édifices déjà en ruine tombaient sur les passant. Le groupe d'ami qui s'était réuni dans le bar de Tifa assista sans pouvoir rien faire devant ce cataclysme. Cloud quant à lui avait le regard dans le vide, il était repartit dans un rêve.

La femme à la robe verte se tenait accroupit sur le sol de sable qui se trouvait devant Migdar. Elle posait ses mains sur le sol.

- L'une d'entre nous devra mourir.

Elle fut allors parcouru d'affreuse secousse. Elle trembla en même temps que la terre tremblait.

* * *

Cette phrase se répercuta dans la tête de Rufus, cette phrase était pire que le tremblement de terre qu'il ressentait. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Reno dut appeler Rude pour tenir et tenter de protéger leur patron. 


	4. La robe verte

**Chapitre 3 : La robe verte**

Le tremblement de terre s'arrêta. Les conséquences sur la planète entière furent désastreuse, plusieurs villes étaient gravement touchées. Cet évènement était sans précédant. Que ce passait il pour que la planète réagisse comme ça. Dans la ville de Migdar toute la petite équipe s'affairaient pour secourir et reconstruire.

Cloud s'était aventuré plus loin dans les ruines de Migdar. On ne sait jamais quelqu'un pourrait être coincé quelque part.

- Au secours venez m'aider !

Cloud couru vers les cris de la femme. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il arriva à quelque pas. Il la reconnu sur le coup, cette femme à la robe verte. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant profondément dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux rouges vif mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir d'elle car un voile emprisonnait ses cheveux et cachait le reste de son visage.

- Il y a un enfant coincé sous ces débris.

Cloud repris ses esprits et couru vers l'endroit indiqué. Il vit la main d'un enfant qui dépassait des débris. Il s'empressa alors d'enlever le plus de pierres possible, prenant garde à ce que tout ne s'effondre pas sur l'enfant. La femme à côté l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en retirant les débris légers. Il arriva enfin à l'enfant, celui ci était inconscient mais respirait encore. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était une petite fille d'à peine 8 ans. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient salis par la terre et la poussière. Elle portait une simple robe blanche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Cloud se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je pense qu'elle va bien, elle a du être secouée par les débris mais elle ne semble pas blessée.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle approcha sa main de l'enfant et lui essuya un peu le visage lui découvrant une peau pale. Cloud quant à lui ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

- C'est votre fille ?

La femme releva la tête lui lançant un regard étonné. Puis elle sembla sourire à travers le voile qui la couvrait.

- On peut dire cela comme ça. J'ai vraiment eu peur de la perdre. J'ai déjà perdu plusieurs enfants et certains récemment.

- Le météore et geostigmat …

elle se contenta de hocher la tête Puis regarda le ciel.

- Je crois que cette terre m'en veut.

- Ne dites pas ça, rien n'est de votre faute. On ne peut pas toujours garder ceux qu'on aime même si on les protège.

- Qui avez vous perdu ?

Il la regarda un instant. Il n'était pas du genre à ce dévoiler, il préférait ne rien dire et tout garder pour soi. Mais cette femme appelait à la confidence. Comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours et qu'elle faisait, en sorte, partie de lui. Elle hocha la tête.

- C'était sûrement une femme d'après votre visage.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Peu de personne peuvent déduire ce que je pense rien qu'en me regardant.

- Une femme laisse toujours une certaine empreinte.

- Vous avez sûrement raison …

Il pris la fillette dans ses bras près à la transporter.

- J'ai une moto garée pas très loin je peux vous ramenez en ville.

- Merci.

Ils avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est alors que Cloud ressentit une vieille sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps, un sentiment de confort et d'importance. Comme si sa présence n'était pas vaine, qu'il avait sa place dans le monde et qu'il n'était pas inutile. Arriver près de sa moto, il plaça la fillette devant lui et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la tenir elle et la moto. La jeune femme se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras se calant contre son corps. Il démarra et se dirigea vers la ville. Il regarda autour de lui voyant les bâtiments détruit que les hommes tentaient de reconstruire tant bien que mal.

- Prenez ce chemin.

Cloud tourna aussitôt. Il ne reconnu le chemin que lorsqu'il fut devant une simple petite maisonnette bordée de fleurs. La réalité était devenu plus froide que ses souvenirs. L'endroit ne baignait plus dans la lumière et les parterres de fleurs n'offraient plus une explosion de multiples couleurs. L'endroit était sombre et froid, il ne su si le froid venait de la température ou bien du fait que la seule couleur des fleurs était le bleu. Un bleu pale, représentant de frêles pétales qui semblaient dansée au plus petit souffle d'air. La femme descendit alors, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Cloud pour éviter de trébucher.

- Vous habitez ici ?

- Oui, nous fûmes heureuse de trouver un endroit si tranquille dans cette ville. Plus personne vient dans le voisinage et le bruit des voitures ne nous parvient pas.

Il resta silencieux essayant de se raccrocher au souvenir de cet endroit. Mais rien ni fit, la réalité était cruelle, plus rien dans cette maison ne semblait vivant. Elle semblait plutôt abandonnée alors que l'église elle n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi un tel transformation radical ?

- Vous pouvez venir me la déposer sur le sofa ? Je ne sais pas si mes fragiles bras arriveraient à la porter jusque là.

- Bien sur.

Elle passa le portillon et ouvrit la porte avec une clef qu'elle tenait à la main. Après deux tours celle ci s'ouvrit en grand. Lorsqu'il entra derrière elle, un frais parfum de grand air le frappa. Alors que dehors l'air était oppressant et mélangé à celui de la ville. Ici on se serait cru dans les montagnes au large des villes. Cloud approcha d'un sofa et y déposa la fillette délicatement.

- Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier. Au fait comment vous vous appelez ?

- Cloud.

- Kyzabe.

- Bien je vais vous laisser maintenant.

- Merci encore.

Cloud sortit alors de la maison et enfourcha sa moto pour rentrer au bar. Kyzabe le regarda partir à travers la fenêtre.

- Tu crois qu'il va nous aider ?

Kyzabe se tourna vers la fillette qui s'était assise et la regardait. Pour simple réponse elle lui sourit à travers son voile.


	5. Ressucitée

_Salut tout le monde, voilà arrivée au chapitre 4 je me suis peut être dit que je devrais dire quelques mots. Il faut dire que c'est pas mon fort les grands discours d'entrée. Bon je vais faire bref. Je remercie toux ceux qui ont posté des reviews et tous ceux qui lisent sans en poster mdr. Après tout une review n'est pas obligatoire mais bon ça encourage toujours, sinon je vais mettre plus en plus de temps à poster. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire j'imagine que certaines choses vous paraissent incompréhensible, c'est normal c'est fait pour mdr, sachez que vous aurez un jour ou l'autre les réponses, mais sachez que certains indices sont cachés, et donc ceux qui cherche le plus pourront déja savoir un beau spoiler sur cette fic :D._

_Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, je vais arrêter de vous géner mdr_

_bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde :D_

**Chapitre 4 : Ressuscitée**

Cloud rentra dans le bar et vit Tifa balayer les bouts de verres des bouteilles qui s'était fracassées par terre durant le tremblement de terre.

- Ca va Cloud ?

- Oui. J'ai secouru une petite fille qui était coincée sous les décombres.

- Heureusement que tu étais là.

- Oui … Je vais me reposer un peu.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

- Non, merci.

Cloud monta les marches menant à sa chambre. Arrivés près de son lit il s'y allongea en soupirant.

Il y a trop de coïncidence pour les ignorer, quelque chose se passe. Et cela a un rapport entre Kyzabe et Aeris. Serais ce possible que … cette femme soit Aeris ? Qu'elle est ressuscitée ? Non cela ne se peut …

La tête lui tournis d'un coup. Il revit la maison, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs préparer à manger. Kyzabe descendait les marches les bras chargés de linges. D'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en chemise blanche apparu dans l'encadrement. On ne voyait pas son visage mais il avança d'un pas menaçant vers Kyzabe. Cloud sortit de sa torpeur et descendit les marches en trombe, il passa devant Tifa qu'il bouscula à moitié.

- Cloud !

Il ne se retourna pas et enfourcha sa moto se dirigeant vers la petite maison. Il sauta alors sur ses pieds en arrivant devant celle ci et couru vers la porte grande ouverte. Il déboula dans le salon se retrouvant devant Kyzabe et l'homme à la blouse blanche qui la tenait par le bas de la robe.

- Tu ne peux pas être en vie, c'est impossible ! Tu es morte !

- Voyons après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu as vraiment cru que le mourrais si facilement ?

- Kyzabe !

Kyzabe leva les yeux vers Cloud, et le regarda étonné.

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Je … c'est long à expliquer.

- Cloud ! Elle est en vie ! Il ne faut pas, aide moi à la tuer.

Cloud reconnu l'homme. Ce n'était autre que Rufus, ancien président de la Shinra. Tellement ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur la robe que celle ci commença à se déchirer.

- Rufus lâcher là !

Mais il semblait de rien entendre, il était comme fou. Obnubilé par la simple présence de cette femme. Cloud se jeta sur lui et l'empoigna.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Elle ne devrait pas vivre, c'est un désastre. La planète va …

Kyzabe venait de poser sa main sur sa tête, ce qui le fit taire sur le champs.

- tu es gravement malade, tu devrais te reposer.

Rufus ferma alors les yeux et tomba dans les bras de Cloud.

- Que …

- Il a besoin de repos. Porte le jusqu'à la chambre en haut.

Cloud acquiesça et le monta à l'étage le déposant sur un des lits. Les chambres aussi avaient changé, elles étaient plus froide, comme dépourvues de vie. Il laissa Rufus seul et redescendit au salon. Levant les yeux il vit alors Kyzabe lui tournant le dos, ayant changée de robe et étant entrain de se recoiffer pour remettre son voile. Elle avait de long cheveux d'un vert émeraude comme la porte qu'elle avait enlevé et qui était posée sur une chaise. Elle se retourna lentement et son regard croisa le sien. Surprise elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça …

Ses yeux rouges se contrastaient avec ses cheveux et avec sa peau pale légèrement bleuté. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était son visage, ce visage, qu'il n'avait pas vu en chaire et en os depuis bien longtemps.

- Aeris …

- Je ne voulais pas … que tu l'apprennes comme ça …

- Comment ? Que …

- Je t'expliquerais tout, mais pas tout de suite. Il y a des choses bien plus importante à faire. Comme sauver la planète.

Elle se détourna de lui et remis ses cheveux dans un voile.

- Pourquoi …. Une telle apparence ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je t'expliquerais tout le moment venu.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

- Je n'ai réussit à me ressuscité que sous cette forme. Nous avons plus gros problème. J'ai cru qu'après Geostigmat la planète serait totalement guérit des blessures du passé. Mais apparemment au lieu de se guérir elle c'est pervertit, et nos jours sont à présent comptés.

- Le tremblement de terre.

- Exact, et ce n'est que le début.

Cloud regarda un instant les escalier puis revint sur Kyzabe.

- Et Rufus ? Ce n'est pas dangereux de le laisser ici ?

- Non, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Je ne parlais pas de lui, mais que fera t'il lorsqu'il se réveillera ?

- il ne sentira mieux.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas, il semble malade …

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit. La fillette vint vers elle et se posa sur ses genoux, elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Cloud et lui parla.

- Vous restez dîner ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il faut que je rentre j'ai du inquiété Tifa.

Kyzabe caressait lentement les cheveux de la fillette.

- Mère, je vais préparer le thé.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Elle te considère comme sa propre mère.

- D'un certain point je le suis. Je l'ai recueillit alors qu'elle errait seule dans une plaine.

- Elle ressemble étrangement aux …

- Clones de Sephiroth ? J'ai vu ton visage inquiet en la voyant. Mais sache qu'ils sont tous morts à présent. Les trois que tu as affronté dernièrement étaient les dernier. C'est enfant est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Je … Tu as sûrement raison. Je pense que je vais rentrer à présent, il se fait tard.

- Je te demanderais une faveur.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Ne dit pas aux autres que je suis revenue, ils risqueraient de ne pas comprendre. Et continue de m'appeler Kyzabe.

Il hocha la tête et sortit par la porte. La fillette revint vers Kyzabe lui apportant une tasse de thé. Dans celui si des pétales bleuté flottaient et le thé avait une couleur bleu roi. Elle porta la tasse à sa bouche et bu une longue gorgée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la fillette lui redonnant la tasse.

- Les choses se passent bien.

- Et pour Rufus à l'étage ? Il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne.

- Cette erreur nous a servit. Après tout il est réellement malade.

- Mais ses sbires vont venir ici ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sayi. Après tout ce ne sont que des Turk.

La fillette nommée Sayi hocha la tête puis alla laver la tasse dans l'évier.


	6. Tous les chemins mènent à Rome

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai toujours aps de nouvelle réview ... bon tant pis on peu pas tout avoir. Je vois qu'il y a quand même des gens qui lisent, ou tout du moins qui vont sur la page loool Ca décourage un peu quand même raaahhhh. Enfin bref on avance pas beaucoup dna sle scénar mais c'était pour revenir sur les personnages que j'avais abandonné à leur sort lool_

_Voilà voilà bonne lécture j'espère que cela vous plaira _

**Chapitre 5 : Tous les chemins mènent à Rome**

Vincent gisait dans les débris du labo, un pilier précédemment tombé le retenait prisonnier. Il essayait de le repousser mais contre toute attente il n'y arrivait pas. Il vit une ombre sur le même pilier, elle semblait le narguer. Une voix fantomatique lui parla.

- Mon pauvre Vincent. Quel dommage que tu sois venu ici.

- Qui êtes vous ?

L'ombre se pencha sur lui et il aperçu des yeux rouges le fixant. Il perçu une grande colère mais celle ci s'estompa.

- Pourquoi es tu venu ici ? Que cherchais tu ?

- Sûrement la confirmation de ta mort.

- Je pense que tu as toutes les réponses maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- La vengeance.

- Pourquoi te venger contre elle ?

- Car elle a sa part de responsabilité.

- Et que vas tu faire de moi à présent ?

L'ombre disparu et il sentit des cheveux sur son visage.

- Cela reste à déterminer.

* * *

Reno se réveilla et s'étira. Son ventre se mit alors à gargouiller.

- Raaah … la nourriture de l'hôpital, ça ne me nourrit pas !

Il prit son Kendo Stick et se gratta le dos. Il se stoppa net en remarquant le lit vide.

- Merde Rude !

Il regarda partout le cherchant. Il entendit une chasse d'eau venant de la salle de bain. Rude sortit remettant sa cravate puis leva un sourcil voyant Reno avec de gros yeux et son kendo stick resté dans son dos. Il se mit à baragouiner indiquant le lit. Rude suivit son regard et sursauta en voyant le lit vide.

- Où est le patron ! Tu devais le surveiller Rude !

- J'ai bien le droit d'aller aux toilettes.

- Mais c'est à ça que sert le pot de chambre.

Rude fit une grimace de dégoût.

- Déjà que je le vide, je ne veux même pas l'utiliser.

- Tu parles, c'est moi qui l'ai vidé la dernière fois.

- Je n'appelle pas ça vider le pot de chambre de trébucher et le lancer par la fenêtre pour qu'il atterrisse sur un chocobo qui picorait par là et devint enragé sur le coup.

Reno reprit son kendo stick et le rangea.

- Il faut le chercher maintenant. Où est ce qu'il a bien pu aller.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Une vieille dame leur indiqua qu'il avait pris un taxi et était partit pour Migdar.

* * *

Kizabe s'allongea nue sur lui. Cloud parcouru de ses doigts les courbes de son corps. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes et leurs langues se mélangèrent. Il la renversa sur le dos l'embrassant plus violemment et goûtant son parfum. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent avec les siens. Leurs doigts étaient tellement entrelacés que leurs phalanges blanchirent. Il plongea Sa tête dans le creux de ses seins l'embrassant avidement. Il redressa ensuite sa tête regardant les trait de son visage. Kizabe lui sourit puis murmura.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas n'est ce pas ?

- Non jamais.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis il serra son corps contre le sien comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe.

* * *

Cloud se réveilla en sueur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille à la fois confus et gêné d'avoir rêver de Kizabe de cette façon. Il se leva torse nu et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Tifa entra dans la chambre.

- Je t'ai entendu te lever.

Son regard fut attiré par le lit. Elle vit alors une femme nue qui la regardait en souriant. Elle se tourna vers Cloud pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le lit mais il n'y avait plus personne. Elle avait sûrement rêvé.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dormais pas. Et puis je voulais discuter un peu avec toi.

Il se tourna vers elle le visage fatigué, puis se dirigea vers son lit s'y posant. Il fit signe à Tifa de faire de même. Elle prit place à côté de lui.

- Tu m'as l'air distant en ce moment, quelque chose c'est passé ? Tu semble nous cacher quelque chose …

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis juste un peu occupé, de plus je dors assez mal.

- J'ai aussi des problèmes de sommeil … je … je vois Aeris … Tous les soirs.

Cloud tourna son regard vers elle.

- Tu la vois ?

- Oui, elle est là devant moi et essaye de me dire quelque chose … mais je n'entends rien … je n'arrive même pas à lire sur ses lèvres. Et tous les soirs c'est comme ça … je ne comprends pas. Est ce que tu la vois toi aussi ?

- Oui … en quelque sorte. Mais je ne comprends pas non plus.

- Tu crois qu'elle essaye de nous prévenir d'un danger ? Après tout ce tremblement de terre n'était pas normal … je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi dévastateur, et sur la planète entière en plus …

- C'est possible, je pense que oui. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec la planète.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

Une autre main se posa sur l'épaule opposée de Tifa. Elle se tourna pour revoir la jeune femme dans les yeux rouge perçaient les siens. Une voix fantomatique résonna dans sa tête sans que les lèvres de la jeune femme aux yeux rouges ne bougent.

- Il est à moi et tu ne pourra rien y faire.

- Tifa ?

Cloud la regardait inquiet.

- Tout vas bien ?

Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oui, oui tout vas bien bonne nuit.

Elle sortit. Des bras enlacèrent le torse de Cloud et des lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille.

- Reviens t'allonger.

Des lèvres se pressèrent sur son cou puis il ferma les yeux.


	7. Serait ce la folie ?

**Chapitre 6 : Serait ce la folie ?**

Rude et Reno avait trouvé une piste, et celle ci menait tout droit à une maison de Midgar. Ils la reconnaissaient pour y être déjà venu auparavant. Mais pourtant l'endroit était méconnaissable. La nature semblait s'arrêter ici, et un goût d'artificiel naissait. L'herbe était d'un gris cendre et les fleurs d'un bleu terne. Même le vent s'était tu, et les rayons du soleil ne parvenait presque pas jusque ici, les laissant dans une ombre constante. La chose la plus frappant fut le froid strident et qui s'intensifiait lorsqu'on s'approchait de la maison. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Reno décida d'avancer.

- Ce n'est pas un petit air frais qui va me faire peur.

- Peut être mais avoue que c'est plutôt étrange non ?

Ils étaient devant la porte mais aucun n'osait ouvrir. Rude finit par poser sa main sur la poignée. D'un seul coup celle ci s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Rude entraîné par la poignée atterrit sur le sol à l'intérieur. Reno fit de même poussé par une main invisible. La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle fut ouverte. A présent ils étaient plongés dans le noir. Plus aucune lumière ne pénétrait ici.

- Rude tu es où ?

- Sous toi !

- Ah … désolé mon vieux.

Reno s'écarta et essaya d'adapter ses yeux à l'obscurité.

- Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche ici.

Un rire strident retentit.

- Qui est là ?

- Vous cherchez votre patron n'est ce pas ? Si je vous dit qu'il est ici près de vous.

- Rude tu n'as pas un briquet ?

- Je vais chercher.

- Hieurk !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Reno secoua sa main dégoûté.

- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de gluant sur le sol.

- Ho ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé !

Rude alluma sa briquet après plusieurs essais et le tendit autour de lui.

- HAAA !

Il découvrit alors un visage écorchée à vif devant lui. Celui ci gardait un rictus horrible. Reno s'aperçu que ce qu'il avait sur ses mains n'était autre que du sang. Il s'essuya frénétiquement sur sa veste noir. La lumière se fit et ils purent tous les deux voir le corps. Tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

- Le spectacle est plaisant n'est ce pas ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix, découvrant une femme dont la robe verte était gorgée de sang jusqu'aux genoux.

- Qui est ce ?

- Vous ne reconnaissez même pas votre propre patron ?

- Quoi !

Rude tenta de supporter la vision de ce visage horrible, il est certain que ce cadavre avait un air de ressemblance avec Rufus. Mais ce fut sa blouse en tant que patient de l'hôpital qui mit fin à ses doutes.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se tournèrent vers la femme qui les narguait. Ils ne voyaient pas son visage qui était caché dans l'obscurité. Ce qui les intriguait.

- Ce qui lui est arrivé ne vous regarde aucunement, c'était une histoire entre lui et moi.

- Vous allez payer !

- Non, Reno !

Reno se lança sur la femme prêt à la tuer si nécessaire. Mais alors qu'il fut proche d'elle, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se retrouva à genoux à ses pieds. La femme posa ses mains sur les épaules de Reno et se pencha de manière à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux. La lumière se fit sur son visage et Reno sursauta à la vu des deux yeux rouges le fixant et des cheveux verts lui tombant sur le visage.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Mais je n'ai rien à te reprocher pour l'instant. Cependant je n'ai pas encore pris la décision de vous relâcher ou non.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de poser des questions. Voyez vous, il n'y a que deux possibilité. Soit vous finissez comme votre patron, soit vous consentez à ne rien dire à mon sujet, bien entendu je vous retrouverais si jamais vous me trahissiez.

- On ne dira rien ! Pas vraie Rude ? Nous serons muet comme … heuuu …

- Des chocobos ?

- Je ne sais pas si les chocobos sont réellement muets comme animaux Rude … je les trouve plutôt bruyant.

- Ca suffit ! Ce n'est pas en faisant les pitres que vous me déciderez.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Reno de manière à ce que leur peau se touchait presque et que ses cheveux lui caressaient le visage.

- Cela serait dommage d'abîmer ce si jolie visage.

Elle effleura de ses doigts sa joue.

- Peut être pourrais je faire quelque chose de toi.

D'un seul coupe le décor de la pièce se matérialisa comme par enchantement. Rude fut étonné de ne plus voir ni de sang ni le corps de Rufus. Il se leva brusquement cherchant autour de lui. Il ne vit qu'une paisible maison sentant le frais. Une fillette les regardait.

- Sayi, dit bonjour à nos invités.

Sayi se contenta de hocher la tête puis elle partit à l'étage.

- Je suis désolée elle est plutôt timide.

Elle alla s'asseoir puis fit signe à Reno et Rude de prendre place.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade !

Reno s'était relevé et la colère se lisait sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

- Pas maintenant. Installez vous et buvez un thé.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la cuisine.

- Rufus, prépare du thé s'il te plait.

Ils lui lancèrent alors tous deux un regard interrogateur.

Tifa rangeait le bar en regardant calmement la télévision. Elle dormait de plus en plus mal et cela ce voyait sur son visage. Beaucoup de questions la tourmentaient, peut être un peu trop. Après tout elle ne devrait s'occuper que d'elle même et ne pas se ronger les sangs pour d'autres, en particulier pour Cloud. Elle le voyait de moins en moins, toujours parti ailleurs et ne dévoilant jamais sa destination. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de toute manière, c'était dans sa nature. Quelque peu distraite par ses pensées elle revint sur la télévision. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher une assiette qui se rompit sur le sol. Elle regretta d'autant plus que Cloud n'était toujours pas ici. Elle prit une veste et fonça vers le centre ville. En chemin elle faillit se faire renverser par un fourgon de police. Les sirènes retentissaient au loin et la foule s'amassait derrière les barrières, certaines femmes ou enfants couraient dans la direction opposée en hurlant « Un monstre ! Un monstre ! ». Tifa se fit un passage de force au travers de la foule qui elle n'avait pas peur et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéros de Cloud.

- Décroche … Décroche ….

- Allo ?

- Cloub vient immédiatement au centre ville, il y a un grave problème.

- Quel genre…

- Pas le temps, viens !

Elle raccrocha ensuite. Jouant du coude elle arriva au barrière imposé par la police de Migdar.

- Arrêtez vous madame n'avancez pas plus loin.

- Laissez moi passer, mon nom est Tifa Lockheart.

- Je suis désolée madame mais …

- Laissez la passer.

Une jeune femme blonde avec un certain déhanché s'approcha de Tifa poussant les barrières pour la faire passer.

- Vous ici ?

- Disons que je me suis reconvertis. Après tout la Shinra n'est plus.

- Alors votre présence ici n'est pas du à …

- Au fait que ce monstre n'en est normalement pas un. Non, je suis là car on avait besoin de moi pour contenir la foule.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un turk se rabaisserait à ce travail.

- J'ai eu de la chance de survivre la dernière fois que j'ai travaillé pour le patron. Cela m'a fait réfléchir.

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire pour le capturer ?

- Toute la question est là, je ne suis pas en charge de cela mais … ils n'ont pas prévu de le capturer.

- Quoi !

- C'est à vous de changer les choses pour ma part je vous ai fait passé la barrière.

Elena partit contenir un petit groupe qui essayait de passer pour mieux voir la scène. Tifa s'approcha de la scène et du éviter un agent de la sécurité qui venait d'être propulsé vers elle.

- N'approchez pas mademoiselle !

L'un des agents la mettait en garde, mais peut lui importait. Un grondement inhumain se fit entendre et une benne à ordure vola au dessus du public. Une patte crochu s'enfonça dans le sol le faisant trembler. Tifa ne l'avait pas vu ressortir depuis longtemps. La créature déploya ses ailes et hurla . Tifa constata plusieurs corps mutilés près d'elle. A présent plus aucun agent n'osait s'approcher. Tifa sortit ses gants de combat et les enfila. Elle s'approcha calmement de la créature.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal Chaos, mais si tu m'y oblige je ne pourrais décliner l'invitation.

Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, Chaos se jeta sur elle la projetant au sol. Un combat effréné s'en suivit. Tifa tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les griffes acérées de son adversaire, elle avait un seul avantage sur lui, la rapidité, elle était plus petite et plus mince donc plus fluide et pouvait éviter la plupart de ses coups Malheureusement Il y en a d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle se retrouva projeté contre un mur et descendit lentement le long de celui ci. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se remise difficilement debout. Elle couru vers lui, lui assenant des coups de poings au visage et dans ce qui lui servait de ventre. Elle du esquiver l'une des ailes qui lui passa près de la tête. Un roulé boulé sur le sol et la voilà écartée du danger pour un court instant. Un trop court instant car Chaos la rattrapa et la plaqua sur le sol de sa patte griffue. Du sang se mit à couler de son nez. Elle tenta désespérément de se dégager mais ce fut sans espoir.

- Vincent ! Ecoutes moi ! Tu peux te contrôler tu le peux j'en suis sur ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis dans cet état mais c'est fini à présent revient à toi Vincent !

Pour simple réponse elle reçu un coup dans la mâchoire. Elle avait à présent ce goût cuivré dans la bouche qu'elle n'avait pas sentit depuis un certain temps. Un bruit de métal se fit entendre et elle se retrouva libérée. Elle rampa à l'écart de Chaos pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle remarqua Cloud, épée en main, le menaçant.

- Eloigne toi Tifa, je vais tenter de le calmer.

Elle s'exécuta. Cloud commença quant à lui son combat. Il n'était peut être pas aussi rapide que Tifa mais lui avait une épée pour contrer les coups. A chaque coup, la peau durcie de Chaos s'entaillait sous le choc. Bientôt son corps ne fut qu'une plaie ouverte. Il faiblissait en même temps que son sang s'échappait de lui. Cloud lança son omnislash qui eu pour but d'affaiblir Chaos à son maximum. Alors qu'il tombait à terre il reprenait petit à petit sa forme originel. Cloud alla vers Tifa et l'aida à se relever.

- Désolé de mon retard. Tu vas bien ?

- Je devrais m'en remettre … Et lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. As tu un indice de ce qui l'aurait mis dans cet état ?

- Aucun. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit d'attaquer ces pauvres gens … J'aimerais comprendre.

- Moi de même.

Ils s'approchèrent tout deux du corps de Vincent, il était en vie mais dans un sale état. Il lui faudrait tout de même plusieurs jours pour récupérer.

Près de la scène une jeune fille au cheveux blanc assez frustrée du résultat s'en alla à travers la foule, rejoindre sa mère.

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre terminé. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont le courage de lire ce que j'écris et qui ont aussi le courage de comprendre ce que j'écris. Car en même temps je me comprend moi même puisque je connais toute l'histoire mais vu que je n'ai aucune opinion extérieur je ne peux même pas savoir si vous comprenez quelque chose mdrrr_


	8. Guerre décisive

Chapitre 7 : Guerre décisive 

- Comment va t'il ?

Tifa se tourna vers Cloud et fit une grimace. Son attention se reporta sur le jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Ses cheveux longs et noir encadraient un visage pâle et fiévreux.

- La fièvre ne baisse pas, et il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

Il s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a. Je ne pense pas qu'une simple maladie le mettrai dans un état pareil.

- Je pense aussi. Tu te souviens de l'excuse qu'il avait donné pour notre réunion ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Il était partit faire des recherches si je me souviens bien.

- Je me demande ce qu'il cherchait …

- A voir son état je me demande plutôt ce qu'il a trouvé … et lui seul le sait.

- Cela serait la raison de son mal ?

- C'est fort possible.

Tifa posa un linge humide sur son front et il gémit à ce contact humide.

- Vincent est ce que tu m'entends ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua de s'agiter dans son sommeil.

--

Il faisait nuit noire, pas parce que le soleil s'était couché mais plutôt parce qu'il avait les yeux bandés. Depuis longtemps il était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas bouger, parler ou quoi que ce soit. Seul son esprit vagabondait au grès de ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

- Enceinte, c'est très intéressant, très intéressant vraiment. Voyons mon autre spécimen à présent.

Avec le temps il avait compris que c'était lui l'autre spécimen. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain et il le savait. Le temps passait et son seul divertissement était lorsque Hojo venait se parler à lui même.

- Il faut que je commence les injections maintenant. Cela devrait être intéressant très intéressant.

…

- Formidable ! Merveilleux ! Mes injections ont créé un autre spécimen. J'ai hâte de l'étudier … Je ne peux pas provoquer l'accouchement trop tôt je risquerai de tuer la porteuse. Quoi que cela serait intéressant de l'étudier plus en profondeur.

Il aimerait savoir de qui il parlait, une femme enceinte sans aucun doute. Il avait trouvé un nouveau cobaye pour ses expériences. Ce qui est arrivé à Lucrésia ne lui suffisait pas. Cela lui rappelait trop le passé. Le temps où il était un scientifique fou d'amour pour elle. Hojo est un vraie psychopathe.

Sa première erreur ne lui suffisait pas. Il ne pourra jamais contrôler cet enfant, pas plus que celui qui va arriver. Il se souvenait peu des discours ensuite. Il se souvint juste que la femme avait accouché de deux enfants et qu'elle s'était enfuie avec l'un d'eux.

Voilà ce qu'il cherchait dans les anciens dossiers de Hojo, le nom de cette femme pour retrouver l'enfant laissé à Hojo. Cette affaire était sous son nez depuis le jour où il avait été libéré des entrailles du manoir de Nibelheim. A présent il savait qui était la mère de l'enfant.

--

Le sol trembla à nouveau sur toute la terre. Les personnes qui se trouvait au Gold Saucer pour s'amuser se retrouvèrent spectateur d'un étrange spectacle. Sortant du sol une énorme machine rouge se frayait un chemin dans le sable.

Pour certaine personne ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette arme. Au même moment au large des côtes des marins luttaient pour que leur bateau ne chavire pas. La mer s'agitait et se soulevait. Une autre machine émergeait des eaux ; Les deux plus puissantes armes venaient à nouveau de se réveiller. Dans le cratère nord un bourdonnement devenait de plus en plus fort. Des ombres noirs étaient entassés dans celui ci. Dans un bruit strident elles se libérèrent et se déversèrent sur terre.

Des harpies, des millions de harpies volaient vers les villes en quête de quelque chose. Mais étant des animaux elles s'attaquaient à tout être humain se tenant devant elles. Cela devenait le chaos pourtant sur terre. Cependant tous les humains n'étaient pas attaqués, seulement une petit catégorie, majoritairement composée d'enfants et d'anciens de la SHINRA. Toutes les personnes ayant précédemment eu des cellules de Jénova. Les batailles éclataient à droite, à gauche. Des parents défendant leur enfants, des gens luttant pour leur vie.

--

Cloud se battait aux côtés de Tifa pour défendre le bar où se trouvait Denzel et Marlène.

- Elles sont trop nombreuse.

- Pourquoi elles t'attaquent en priorité ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être que si je m'éloigne … Protège les enfants.

Tifa ne pu rien dire de plus, Cloud avait déjà enfourché sa moto et était parti une horde de harpies le suivant. A l'approche de la maison de Kizabe il constata une nuée de ces monstres au dessus de sa maison. Cependant il n'y avait aucune attaque comme si un champs de force les retenait. Lorsqu'il dépassa la barrière du jardin, ses propres chimères furent bloquées. Il les contempla un instant puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il puisse frapper on lui ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens Cloud, tu essayes de fuir ces espèces de rapaces toi aussi ? C'est une vraie petite réunion de famille ici.

Reno fit entrer Cloud et referma derrière lui. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon il vit à table Rude et Rufus discutant avec Kizabe et la fillette se prénommant Sayi.

--

Ils étaient à présent à l'abris, les monstres qui les attaquaient semble s'être rassemblé à un autre endroit. Tifa monta dans la chambre de Vincent. Elle prit une éponge et lui rafraichit le front. Elle se demandait réellement ce qui a pu le rendre ainsi.

-mmhhh…

-Vincent ? C'est Tifa ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ki…

Elle s'approcha de lui pour mieux l'entendre.

-Ki…

-Je t'écoute Vincent.

-Kizabe.

Il prononça ce nom en un soupire pour ensuite replonger dans sa léthargie. Tifa ne fit pas le rapprochement instantanément cela lui prit un certain temps pour se rendre compte que ce nom elle l'avait déjà entendu … de la bouche de Cloud. Elle sortit de la chambre se dirigeant vers son bureau puis s'installa à son ordinateur. Le problème étant qu'elle ne voyait pas comment faire des recherches sur cette personne. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéros.

-Reeves ? C'est Tifa.

-Salut Tifa, tout le monde va bien ? Y a des multitudes d'attaquent de monstres à travers la planète.

-Tout le monde va bien chez nous. Dis, tu pourrais faire des recherches sur une personne pour moi ?

-Tu voudrais savoir chez qui Cloud passe ses nuits folles hahaha !

-C'est à peu près ça oui.

-Ah …ben…oui, je peux faire ça. Tu connais son nom ?

-Son prénom suffit ?

-Je me débrouillerais.

-Kizabe.

-Tu patiente quelque instant… Rien.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé ?

-Non, y a rien. Cette personne n'existe pas.

-Quoi ?

-Tifa ?

-Oui ?

-Par tout hasard j'ai entré ce nom dans mon générateur de nom de code. J'ai un résultat plutôt … intéressant. En fait c'est fait à partir du vraie nom, on prend une lettre proche dans le clavier pour remplacer une de son nom. Avec tout cela … Le K est après le J, Le I est après le E, le Z est après le N, le A est après le O, le B est après le V et le E est avant le A.

-Si je te suis bien, Kizabe a pour vraie non … Jenova ??

-Etrange coïncidence non ?

-Je ne sais pas si s'en est une.

-Pourrai je te demander où tu as entendu ce nom ?

-J'ai entendu Cloud le prononcer et depuis un certain temps il est souvent parti. Et puis Vincent l'a aussi prononcé dans son sommeille.

- Il va bien ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un peu … pété les plomb.

- Oui, il ne va pas très bien mais il s'est calmé. J'espère qu'il va se réveiller.

- Et tu penses que cette Kizabe alias Jenova a quelque chose à voir avec son état ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je compte bien le savoir. Je vais essayer de la rencontrer.


	9. Le noyau à l'intérieur de moi

_Après une éternité je mets un nouveau chapitre je vais peut être réussir à finir cette histoire tout de même. Enfin bref ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de rapide. Donc voilà je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le noyau à l'intérieur de moi**

- Reeves tu peux me rendre un dernier service ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Peux-tu localiser le portable de Cloud ?

-----

- C'est donc ici …

Tifa se tenait devant la maison qu'elle considérait comme étant celle d'Aerith. Cependant cela ne devait plus être le cas. Les changements étaient flagrant, le froid et l'absence de naturel. Elle s'approcha de la porte et frappa.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Elle contourna la porte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle vit alors Cloud en compagnie des Turks et de Rufus entrain de boire du thé. Elle tapa à la fenêtre mais ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre. Elle hurla mais cela ne marchait pas, rien n'y faisait. Elle sursauta lorsque le visage d'une petite fille apparu à la fenêtre, la regardant fixement d'un air presque dérangeant et malsain.

- Ils ne t'entendront pas.

Elle se retourna sur une jeune femme aux cheveux émeraude.

- Jenova…

- Perspicace, peut être un peu trop. Tu as été surement aidé n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un de la SHINRA j'imagine. Tôt ou tard quelqu'un aurait mis son nez la dedans… J'ai déjà réussit à faire taire Vincent. Dois-je m'attaquer à toi à présent ? Peut être n'est ce plus nécessaire…

- C'est vous la responsable de son état … Et de tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment. Ces harpies, les armes, tous les problèmes qui arrivent.

- Et bien je dois dire que tu as tout faux. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai déclenché ça. Je suis peut être l'une des causes, même surement la seule cause mais pas l'investigatrice. Bien au contraire tout ceci est simplement fait pour me tuer.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prennent t'ils à nous ?

- Mes cellules … elles les attirent. Il y a tout de même une chose étonnante. Tu te tiens là devant moi, toi qui as combattu les restes de mon corps et mon fils comme je peux le nommer.

- Je ne comprends pas, comment pouvez vous être Jénova, elle est sensée être une sorte d'extraterrestre venu s'approprier notre monde. Et tout cela c'est passé il y a tellement longtemps.

-Qu'attends tu de moi ? Que je te révèle tout ? Mes plans, ma vie, mon destin ? Le mérite tu seulement ? Pourquoi ne te tuerais je pas à l'instant ?

Tifa recula se mettant en position de combat ce qui fit rire Jénova.

- Que crois-tu mon enfant, tu n'es qu'un microbe dans mon existence. Ce que tu as déjà combattu de moi, est à des millénaires de ce que je suis vraiment.

- Pourtant vous êtes bien morte une fois.

- Et plus d'une fois, c'est le rythme naturel des choses.

- Comment est ce possible ?

- Je ne peux pas mourir. Enfin mon corps meurt c'est certain mais mon âme trouve toujours un hôte. Alors vois-tu, à quoi cela te servirait de me tuer ? Je reviendrais encore et toujours.

- Il doit bien avoir un moyen !

- Non aucun, et c'est ça que je trouve plutôt marrant. On essaye de me tuer mais c'est inutile, une perte de temps, un gaspillage d'énergie.

Tifa se retourna vers la fenêtre.

- Que leur avez vous fait !

- Rien, presque rien. Je suis juste leur mère hahaha, quoi de plus naturel d'obéir à leur mère.

- Je … je ne comprends pas.

- Chacun d'entre eux ont mes cellules, une partie de moi. C'était le cas de Séphiroth, de Yasu … de Cloud. Ils sont comme moi, chacun avec son infime proportion de mes cellules, cependant ceux là sont différent, ils ont été créé à partir de moi, sans moi il n'existerait pas. Sans moi Cloud n'aurait jamais existé.

- Même s'il a été créé à partir de toi, il n'est pas comme toi ! Il n'est pas comme eux, il les a combattus

- Qui te dis que tout ceci n'était pas voulu, que tout ce qui est arrivé n'était pas prévu Que toute votre existence n'avait que pour but de créer un super soldat, une personne qui m'aidera à reprendre cette terre qui me revient et à la repeupler de gens comme moi.

Tifa recula et son regard s'affola, se sachant plus quoi penser. Elle était seule et ne faisait pas le poids pour secourir Cloud maintenant, mais tout ce qu'elle disait … tout cela lui semblait tellement vraie, comme ci tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Cloud avait été fait pour qu'il devienne plus fort.

- Vous n'avez pas encore gagné ! Cette terre ne vous appartient pas ! Cloud ne vous appartient pas ! On a déjà vaincu dans des conditions plus difficiles !

- Le crois-tu ? Le crois-tu seulement …

Le sourire de Jénova s'élargie et un air de victoire remplissait son visage. Elle approcha délicatement sa main de son propre ventre et le caressa lentement.

- Ne vois tu pas que mon plan est déjà presque totalement aboutit ?

- Non …

- Il ne me reste que des petits détails à régler et tu en fais partit !

Jenova lança un épieu de glace que Tifa réussit à éviter au dernier moment. Elle tenta de répliquer mais chacun de ses sorts étaient déviés. Le corps à corps était pour elle la dernière solution, mais malheureusement elle n'était pas assez rapide pour la toucher. A chacun de ses coups elle n'attrapait que le vide. Elle voulait à tout prix sauver son ami mais cela lui semblait impossible à l'instant son adversaire était trop fort et elle s'épuisait à vu d'œil. Ce qui était important à présent c'était sauver sa vie pour pouvoir organiser une contre offensive. Tifa fit une roulade sur le côté et se jeta sur la moto de Cloud. Jenova ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

----

- Comment ça Jenova est ici ?

Barret ressassait cette information depuis qu'il l'avait appris. Reeves depuis son appel avec Tifa, avait préféré appeler et rassembler tout le monde. Ainsi Barret, Yuffie, Cid, et Red XXIII se retrouvait au bar de Tifa à nouveau.

- Tu dis que cela expliquerais l'état de Vincent ? Il l'aurait rencontré ?

Yuffie se leva en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Ca n'a aucun sens voyons. Si elle avait été toujours là pourquoi ne se manifeste t'elle que maintenant ?

Cid prit une bouffée de cigarette et la regarda un instant. Elle avait raison mais depuis ces dernier temps rien n'avait de sens.

- Car ce n'était pas son plan.

- Donc elle en a un, non ? De plan. Et Vincent était une menace.

- On devrait porter secours à Tifa ! On ne sert à rien ici …

- Elle est partie en connaissance de cause, elle ne fera rien d'inconsidéré.

Tifa passa la porte essoufflée. Barret couru vers elle pour l'aider mais elle le repoussa de la main.

- Je vais bien.

Elle avança vers les autres et prit une chaise.

- Si vous êtes ici vous devez donc savoir ce qui se passe. Jenova est bien là. Cloud est … avec elle, ainsi que Rufus, Reno et Rude.

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils avec elle ! Ils doivent bien savoir …

Elle soupira en se prenant la tête. Leur apprendre ce qu'elle sait les alarmerait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, il va falloir se préparer à les combattre.

- Elle les contrôle. Elle contrôle tous ceux qui ont des cellules de Jenova en eux. Bientôt on aura une armée contre nous, surement composée d'innocents et d'amis.

Yuffie se leva et tourna en rond dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut !

- Créer un monde à son image et le gouverner, un peu comme elle le voulait à l'origine en fait.

- Mais les Cetra avaient bien réussit à la tuer non ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait être tuée, que sa race se réincarnait à l'infini.

- Mais pourquoi se montre t'elle que maintenant.

- Car tous ses enfants ont échoué jusqu'à maintenant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Vincent qui se tenait en haut des escaliers. Il avait encore une tête fiévreuse mais arrivait à marcher.

- Vincent !

- Elle a prit les choses en mains, mais elle est humaine et a des sentiments humain.

- Mais Jénova vient d'une autre planète et …

- Aujourd'hui elle a un corps humain ce qui est différent d'auparavant, elle ressent de la jalousie, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'acharne sur la terre … et que la terre s'acharne contre elle.

Il fit une pause puis continua à descendre les escaliers. Barret l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise près d'eux.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'une affaire de sœur …


	10. Jumelle

Chapitre I : Elle

**Chapitre 9 : Jumelle**

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, le choc de sa dernière phrase était flagrante. Une affaire de sœur, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Barret resta un moment amorphe.

- Sœur ? J'ai pas tout compris là … Qu'est ce que je mot sœur vient faire la dedans ?

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que nous, Vincent. C'est pour cela que tu as été dans cet état n'est ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a fait ça pour que tu te taise.

Il hocha la tête.

- J'ai toujours été au courent, depuis le tout début. Mais il fallait que je le vérifie, je n'étais pas sur et je ne voulais pas vous alarmer. Tout ceci remonte à loin et il est préférable que je commence du début que tout vous révéler comme ça …

--

J'ai un souvenir assez flou de cette époque où Hojo s'amusait avec moi, j'entends par là qu'il faisait ses expériences sur moi. Malheureusement je n'étais pas son seul cobaye. Il avait trouvé une Cetra à cette époque, la dernière de sa race. Et pour Hojo c'était un délice de pouvoir jouer avec ce nouveau cobaye.

Au début c'était juste des expérience pour voir comment elle réagit en fasse de certaine chose, rien que ne la blessait. Certes Hojo voulait à tout pris approfondir ce qu'il était entrain de faire mais la SHINRA avait bien précisé de ne lui faire aucun mal. Mais un événement inattendu se produit, elle tombât enceinte d'un autre professeur dont le nom m'échappe. Et c'est là qu'Hojo commença à jubiler … une deuxième fois.

Vous savez tous comment séphiroth fut créé, en tout cas les grandes lignes. Et bien il voulait refaire la même chose avec cette Cetra. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas qu'un souhait, il le fit réellement. Mais le corps de la Cetra réagit différemment de ce qu'il pensait, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul embryon au début, l'injection de cellules de Jénova entraina la formation d'un deuxième.

Après diverses observation Hojo découvrit que toutes les cellules de Jénova c'était regroupées dans ce seul noyau, laissant l'autre intact. Mais au fur et à mesure que les mois passèrent, il ne vit pas de réelle différences entre les deux enfants qui se formaient à l'intérieur de ce ventre.

La cetra donna naissance à des jumelles. C'est à cet instant que la différenciation des deux enfants fut rendu possible. L'un d'entre eux avait les yeux rouges, couleur associé aux cellule de Jénova. On aurait pu croire que les instincts maternelle de la cetra aurait pris le dessus sur la différence de cet enfant. Mais rien y fit, sa mère la rejeta et refusa même de la voir.

Hojo n'en était que trop heureux, après c'être débarrassé d'un père et ancien collègue bien trop encombrant, il rechignait à devoir faire de même pour la mère. L'enfant qu'il attendait tant lui était servit sur un plateau. Elle fut mise en cage et élevée comme un animal. Quand sa mère et sa sœur s'enfuir elles n'eurent même pas une simple pensée pour elle.

Je ne sais pas quand ni comment elle a réussit à s'enfuir des laboratoire d'Hojo. Mais il est certain que ses « enfants » entendaient sa voix, bien qu'ils ont toujours cru qu'elle venait des restes du corps de l'alien.

--

- Maintenant vous voyez où je veux en venir. Cette femme, Jénova, n'est qu'autre que la jumelle abandonnée d'Aeris.

Tifa garda un visage sombre durant un moment, un boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler. Ses réflexions allait plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait vraiment et elle ne pu en venir qu'a une conclusion.

- Je suis triste pour elle.

Les autres se retournèrent quelque peu ahuries, enfin sauf Barret qui comprenait.

- Elle a été rejeté par sa famille, torturée pendant toute son enfance. Elle n'a jamais connu autre chose que la haine.

Vincent secoua la tête.

-Il ne faut pas l'apitoyer. Même si elle a eu des moments difficiles, il reste que c'est la Jénova qui a atterri sur cette terre pour la coloniser. On ne peut pas oublier ce détail là, même si on peu avoir de la sympathie pour sa condition, elle reste une ennemie redoutable et sans pitié. Le véritable problème est qu'elle peut contrôler toutes personnes ayant eu de ses cellules. Vous vous souvenez que Sephiroth se faisait contrôler uniquement par sa tête, pensez qu'ici elle est présente mentalement. Il est possible que aille à combattre nos propre amis.

Une immense explosion les interrompu. Ils se précipitèrent dehors et virent un nuage de fumée monté au ciel venant du centre ville.

- Je crois que ça a commencé.

Au centre ville une arme s'acharnait à tous détruire sur son passage pour atteindre son objectif. Les habitants fuyaient tant qu'ils pouvaient car les débris les en empêchaient et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous coincés sur la place principale. Une camionnette fonça dans les débris pour ouvrir une brèche, Tifa fit signe aux gens de s'enfuir aussi rapidement que possible. Ils descendirent tous du véhicule, ils allaient devoir affronter un ennemis qu'ils avaient déjà vaincu auparavant.

- Cloud était avec nous la dernière fois …

- Et tu crois qu'il était le seul à savoir se battre parmi nous ?

Sur ses mots Barret couru se mettre en position de combat. Ils étaient tous là, réunis comme auparavant pour combattre la menace. Auraient ils autant d'entrain quand ils devront combattre Cloud avec ses mêmes armes qui le protégeaient avant cela. La bataille faisait rage, ils étaient organisés certes mais on sentait qu'une lame manquait cruellement. Les coups jaillissaient autant que les blessures et la douleur ressentit. Les restes des bâtiments tombaient au fur et à mesure du combat interminable.

Chacun se fatiguaient de plus en plus et le désespoir les gagnaient à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait et que les étoiles pointaient leurs nez. Yuffie tomba grièvement blessée, et on sentait que c'était la fin. Malgré leurs talents et leurs aptitudes, ils ne pouvaient pas faire face. C'est à ce moment là qu'une lame transperça la nuit pour se figer dans l'adversaire, le combat fut court et se termina par la défaite de l'arme. Les combattant regardaient le mystérieux sauveur qui n'était qu'autre que Cloud.

Tifa couru vers lui mais il se détourna d'elle sans même lui dire un mot, il sauta sur le toit d'une des seules bâtisses qui tenaient encore debout. Il rejoignait une ombre que la lune mit du temps à éclairer. Jenova se dressait devant des regards empreint d'interrogations.

- Je dois donc vous remercier d'avoir amoché ce puissant ennemis. Je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi même, ou peut être que si mais c'était tellement plus plaisant de vous laisser faire. Vous venez de me rendre service car voyez vous la vérité est que ce n'est pas moi qui ai réveillé ces machines, elles étaient destinées à me tuer. Et ce n'est qu'autre que ma défunte sœur qui les a lancé contre moi. Ne voyez vous donc pas le mépris qu'elle a pour la pauvre race humaine. Tous ses morts, à cause d'elle, ne fait elle pas plus de mal que de bien ?

Ils ne savaient quoi répondre, peut importe de quel coté on regardait on ne voyait que misère. Ils se retrouvaient prisonnier et victime d'une guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi, ni même déclencher. Deux camps s'offraient à eux et aucun des deux ne semblaient sans risque pour l'humanité.

- Rejoignez moi et cette guerre se finira très vite.

- Mais à quel prix ?


End file.
